yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
This is a page for the more minor characters of the game, those who react to your existence. The Black and Blue Twins (Beret Sisters) Two twins that are basically portals. The first one, black and located in the Theatre in Marijuana Goddess World transports you to the Snowy Pipe Organ with her blue twin, who stands in the way of a door to reach Atlantis.To get past her, you can use either use the Boy or School Boy to make her run away or use the Chainsaw effect on her. If you chainsaw the blue twin, her hat will be left on the ground. Alternatively, interacting with the blue twin will cause her to swap places with you, allowing you to pass. Elvis Masada (Female Masada) Found in a room from interacting with a portal in Mushroom World. From the Mushroom World's entrance, go northeast to the lake and interact with a portal that is sitting on the end of a brown path. In the bifurcation, go left and north to find the portal. Go to the door at the left and she should be there. If you interact with her, she'll play a lovely tune for you. If you try to harm her with the Chainsaw effect, she will sound very frightened by playing a mangle of notes on her piano. If you interact with her using the Trombone effect, she'll play a duet with you. Seishonen (Blue Boy) A male found in Urotsuki's Dream House. If you exit the room and go down the stairs, to the left should be a door before another set of stairs. Enter that door. Seishonen is found here in a neon-green room and he reacts to many different effects. There is also a 1 in 31 chance that the he and room will glitch up upon entering (it's reset everytime you enter the room) and his sprite turns into a mass of eyeballs. He is the 2kki equivalent of Poniko. Reactions to effects: Boy - Follows you around and looks at you when he catches you. Rainbow - Causes him to jump. Fairy (when pressing action) and Penguin - Makes him look around Glasses - Causes him to turn into a red-schemed female and run away from you. Telephone (when pressing action) - Makes him look around fast Invisible (when turned invisible) - Makes him look around for a few seconds before changing into the same red-schemed female seen when Glasses effect is used, only this time she does not run away. Child - Follows you around at a fast speed. Oni Musume (Demon Girl) Found in the northmost room in the Dark Room in Marijuana Goddess World. Each time you enter, she is found either sitting in her chair and reading a book or standing up, looking at the books in her bookcase. The Telephone effect can be found here, thanks to her moving pet telephone. If you use it on her while she is reading, she'll leave her book on the chair and fly away. Interacting with the book takes you to the Art Gallery. If you chainsaw her and interact with the left side of her bookcase, you can look at a page in a book that features pictures of her. Oni Musume also seems to strongly resemble Remilia Scarlet from the Touhou series. Yume You remember that lovely black blob that turns it's head if you use the Telephone effect? Well, you find it by going to the Marijuana Goddess World and head to the Dark Room. Go down and he should be sitting there, enjoying himself. Japanese fandom titled him Yume, Western has no real name. He can also be seen for a second time in the room to the left of Tapir-San's Place, sitting in a chair and sometimes watching a ghost of Urotsuki sleeping on the floor. Kamen Eshi (Masked Painter) Alternatively named Kamen-San or Painter-Kun, he is found in a picture in the Art Gallery. He does stare at you for a moment if you try to interact with him but nothing else really happens. Using the Chainsaw on him gives you a new Kura Puzzle... but sadly, he remains dead for the rest of the game. Cripple-tan (Aoshiru) Aoshiru (meaning 'blue juice' in english) is found in the Hospital of Graveyard World. He is found in the middle door in the last hallway. Interact with his bed you'll be greeted with something other than blue juice and if you even try to interact with him, you'll be in for a nasty surprise. Bartender/Masutaa Found in Japan Town and is similar to KyuuKyuu-kun from Yume Nikki. He is interactable and serves you drinks. Drink too much and you're in for a nasty surprise. ''' Japan Town' All located in Japan Town, only one of the three are interactable. If you try to interact with the Wheel Girl and News Man, they dissappear. You can go inside the Box Shop Keeper's shop by going through the wooden door and using the Glasses effect to find a hidden door near the pile of garbage. The Geisha Shop Keeper allows you to change the style of your menu, and if you sit with her she will begin laughing silently. The Geisha also bears a resemblance to Urotsuki when using the Maiko effect. '''The Commando and Provost-san (Kenpei-san)' The Submarine's crew, which can be found from The Docks. Both are in red, military-like uniforms, which is similar to Russian uniforms. The Commando wears a gas mask and does not talk nor respond if you interact with him. The Assistant, when on the submarine, will make the outer shell invisible so you may see if you are on the bottom of the sea or not. Provost-san's gender has yet to be determined, though a majority of the western fanbase proposes Provost-san is female, the Japanese fanbase proposes male. Provost-san's confirmed Japanese name is Kenpei-san, aka Provost or Military Police-san. ''' Smile-san (Laughing Man) Smile-San is found in Flying Fish World, which you can get to from the Dark Museum. He is in the doorway that is boarded up so you need to chainsaw the boards to get in. If you use the Telephone effect on him, his laughs will be played overlapping one another at different speeds. Wait there long enough and the game will crash. Waking yourself up will cause one final laugh. Using the Rainbow effect will also shut him up. '''Megusuri Uri (Eye Doctor) Found in the Visine World which is found in a painting in the Art Gallery, Megusuri Uri is a quite lonely eyedoctor whos amount of eyes alternate with each step he takes, yet he constantly has one large, blue eye on the upperhand, left side of his face. Chainsaw him and you're in for a nasty surprise. Hakoko (Box girl/ Box Child) Found in the same area Megusuri Uri is found, she peers over the top of her box with her large blue eyes to stare at you before going back down. If you use the Fairy effect, she'll come up and watch the show. Yukata A fox-masked man in a colorful yukata and is also found in the Baddies Bar (implying that he's an enemy). If you move in the direction he's facing when you're in the black and white maze it will lead you to the Invisible effect. If you try and chainsaw him, he'll leap behind you to avoid your slash. Sometimes, he'll attack you and send you to a closed off area, like a Chaser, which could explain why he's in the Baddies Bar. Tako Otoko (Octoman) An octopus man located in Atlantis. To get to him is simple: you would need the Chainsaw and Boy or Fairy effect. Interact with the Black Twin in the Theatre, then kill her sister (who is in your path). Alternatively, you can use the Boy effect to chase her away; talking to her causes her to switch places with you, allowing you access to the door. Enter the door and interact with the Piano. Then move up and through the small opening, use the fairy effect. You will then be in Atlantis. Stroll around for a bit and you should be able to find him. If you use the Fairy effect on him, he will become frightened and reveal his tentacles and large eye. Doing so will also unlock a Wallpaper. By interacting with him from a direction opposite the one he's facing, he will turn and look at you, and stare at you for a moment before continuing to walk around. Clown Triplets (Anastasia, Nikolai and Arina) In the same style as Pennywise (see Chasers), these three are located through the Underwater Amusement Park. To get to them, follow the same instructions as one would do for Tako Otoko, then keep following the road that leads through the city. Once you are out of the city, there should be white, and translucent 'bodies' floating about. Continue to follow the road, navigating through the coral. Once you have reached it, enjoy yourself with some balloons and refreshments. Then head up to the door and you should be greeted by a pink-purple, white tiled room. Go left and then you should be in a room in which there are bug-like creatures with large red eyes. Stick to the wall and move up until you enter an area with dark tirquoise and black tiles. There should be a turtle surrounded by musical notes. Interact with it to build piano bridges to get to the Fun House (Also known as Vanity Fair due to the Clowns style of dress). When you reach them, the one playing the accordian (Anastasia) will take over the music and will play something similar to the popular VOCALOID song Dark Woods Circus. The one that seems to strut around is said to be a crossdressing male clown whom has been proclaimed Nikolai and the final one, whom bear pleated hair and balloons has been named Arina. Mother Found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. Go right and down the stairs after you entered the room, then continue moving right until you reach the first set of doors, go to the one that isn't visible, opposite to the one that is. She will be there, the only effect that works on her is the Bug effect that makes the baby enlarge when used. And if you chainsaw her, there will be two screams instead of one. It is possible that Mother is carrying Tako Otoko's baby, due to the shape of the baby, as well as the fact that she is found in a place with water, but it's up to fan speculation. Sweets Musume (Sweets Girl) A green-haired female found in the Cutlery World. She reacts to nothing but the Cake effect, and when equipped, she reacts quite strongly. An alternate name for her is Candy-chan. Surimuki/Surimuitako (Scraped Girl) A book containing her suicide note is in the Library. Enter and go left to the last book in the first bookcase. You will be greeted by lined paper. Press enter and words will appear, she will pop up and giggle/sob. This note she has written says "すりむいちゃった。" Meaning, "I got scraped." Surimuki's half, buried body can be found in the Broken Faces Area. There also appear to be sprites of her in the sprite sheet of Yume 2kki. ''' Desu-chan and Onee-chan' Used to be found in Pokémon World on a bench. The smaller one has been called Desu-chan due to her large eyes and hyper activity. Her sister, who seems to have a design upon her face, is holding various drinks. Although their sprite set is still in the data files, the area where they used to be is now removed/inaccessible. '''Lamppost-Boy (Gaitō Bōi)' A boy that is found in a path around the Apartments. He currently has no use and if you interact with him a close up image of him will appear on your screen before disappearing along with the boy. According to what's known he never moves, nor turns around, he won't react to anything either. It is unkown wether or not he will have any use in later versions. He is the 2kki equivalent of Monoe. Note: The name Gaitō Bōi IS NOT OFFICAL. ''' '''Megane (Glasses Boy) A male found in the Apartments. Go into the Library and go down to the second case of books, move left until you get to the last book in that case and interact with it. You should have lined paper with pixelated writing on it. Continue pressing enter until you are transported to the Apartments. Exit the one you are currently in and move right to the next one, enter that. He will be in there, no other effects work on him except for the Glasses effect, which causes his body to dissapear but his glasses remain floating. If the UFO is in the Apartments area, he and his bunny will be scared, and running. Kanashii-tan (Sad Girl) A sobbing girl in a pink skirt and purple top, found in a tunnel in the Stone Maze. If you interact with her using any existing effect, she will sob into her hands. When interacting with her, there might a random chance that will cause her to act as if she were killed, and she will fade away. Koshukei-tan (Hanged Girl) Found on the way to get the Stretch effect. She is not interactable, you cannot get near her. She simply swings there, bleeding onto the floor. Nichiyo-san (Sunhat Woman) Found on the way to Urotsuki's dream scene, a place with a ladder on top of a small house-like building. She is found on the Crossing area, usually seen far away sitting on a bench with her back facing you. Only if she is close up in her sprite form will she be noticable. She seems unamused and doesn't talk to you, not matter what effect. ' Kanban Otoko (Sign Man)' Head over to Japan Town. On your way out of the Sewers to the town, there is a man in a suit with a sign for a head. He does not respond to anything. On the sprite sheet there is a sprite of him facing the other direction. Boy on the bench Found in the easternmost area of the Blue Forest. No matter which effect you use when interacting with him, he will only shake his head. If you sit next to him, he will keep looking at you. ' Farmer/Gardener' Can be found watering plants in the Farm World. When interacted, he tells you via a speech bubble what kind of plant is he caring for at the moment, which is always a picture of either a chili pepper, a slice of pizza, or a marijuana leaf. Alley Robot A robot found in a small room inside the Dark Alleys. He holds a monitor that changes depending on what effect you are wearing. The possible screens are: Static, an Eye that watches Urotsuki, a Spinning Triangle, A sine wave and bubbles. Also note that sometimes there is nothing on the monitor (He will either be looking around or just holding it by his side). Whats on his monitor also changes the sound he makes. Apartment Amoeba A blue amoeba located in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. One of the few NPCs who reacts to a wider variety of effects. There is a 1/6 chance of a tree to appear in its home, which takes you to a scene similiar to the Witch Flight in Yume Nikki except Urotsuki gets in an plane. Reactions to effects: Fairy (when pressing action) - Spins around Telephone (when pressing action) - Shatters like in the 3rd image. Stretch - Becomes the 2nd state in the above picture. Boy - Changes to look like Urotsuki Marginal - Becomes transparent and dramatically increases move speed of the blob. Mushroom Vendor A tall man standing next to a Vending Machine in the Mushroom World. In his normal state (Middle) he appears to be wearing a backpack and eating something. This might be prompting Urotsuki or the player that the vending machine works. However, this machine steals your money and doesn't give a drink. He might represent a memory where Urotsuki was robbed by someone who was most likely hiding near a vending machine. Pupula-toru A small one-eyed creature who sits on a couch inbetween the Gray Road and Grass World. He is usually awake but is sometimes seen sleeping. Equipping the Chainsaw effect while he's awake will cause him to look down nervously. He will occasionally blink if you use the Rainbow effect's flash, although it is very hard to see, considering that it he blinks when the flash is just fading. Pupula-Toru looks similar to Me's chasers. '' ''Kuyure-chan Found in the underwater area between the School and the Dream Beach, this feminine creature lacks limbs and hands and wears a jacket and goggles. She appears to be somewhat transparent, and if the Glasses effect is used, she will suddenly appear more clearly and will frantically walk around. If the invisible effect is used, her face and body will become completely clear. She also bears a slight resemblance to Tako Otoko. A large, detailed picture of her can be found can also be found in the sprite sheets for Yume 2kki. Dogboa A dog-faced creature that appears to be based on Yume Nikki's Uboa. Located in the Sky Kingdom, there is a ledge with a small sign with Dogboa's face on it. Moving to the far right of the ledge will show a small platform with Dogboa frantically moving on it. It does not react to any effects. Dogboa's face appears to be based on the Japanese kanji for sky, "空" (sora). http://yume2kki.wikia.com/wiki/Minor_Characters# Faucet-head A strange creature with a faucet for a head found in the far left room in Boogie Street. He can either be seen sitting in the inaccesible pool at the end of the room or standing next to the fountain. He doesn't react to any effects, not even the Chainsaw, and when interacted with only makes a water dripping sound. 'Effect Get Characters' Gakuran-kun He is a blue-skinned boy with purple hair and large black eyes roaming around on the island in the Monochrome Feudal Japan. He gives you the School Boy effect. If you interact with him with the Maiko effect equipped, he will look at you, then quickly turn away. Ookami A silver-haired male found at the White Beach of the Teleport Maze. He gives you the Wolf effect when interacted with. If you equip the Wolf effect and look out the Rock Formation in Forest World, the screen will temporarily cut to an image of the White Beach where he can be seen moving toward the middle of the screen and howling. Shimofuri-tan A female with a cake on her head who gives you the Cake effect. An alternate name for her is Candy-chan. Bane Jack A green-haired jack with a sping for legs who gives you the Spring effect when you interact with him. Equipping the Spring effect and looking out the Rock Formation in Forest World will also make the screen cut to the inside of his room, where he can be seen standing in the middle of it, balancing on his spring. Heishi-kun A purple skinned boy found in Japan Town and a quadrupal amputee. He gives you the cosmetic Cripple effect. If you chainsaw him, you will regret it. Equipping the Cripple effect and looking out the Rock Formation in Forest World will also show you a picture of him, sitting where he's normally found. Komorin A bat girl found sitting infront of a totem in the River Area in the Tribe Settlement. She gives you the Bat effect when interacted with. She doesn't appear to react to any effects except the Rainbow effect, which only makes her ears twitch. Category:Characters Category:Guides